


Kitty

by Tracing_Letters



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: Hendery brings home a new pet





	Kitty

It was a pleasant surprise to see your boyfriend return home with a kitten. A cute, little gray and white baby with a black nose. However, what wasn't pleasant was the fact all of his attention now went toward the kitty. What about you? You wanted kitten snuggles and to the play with the little toe beans too! But Hendery hardly looked away from the kitten, let alone put her down.

He sat at the table making faces at the little ball of fur in his hands.

"You're just the cwutest wittle baby, aren't you? Look at you uwu!"

"Did you just say 'uwu'?" You asked. He held the kitten to your face.  
"You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same" he said, pulling her back after you'd successfully given her head a rub.

"Someone is sweepy" he said and walked to the bedroom, you following close behind. Hendery climbed onto the bed then lay down with the kitten on his chest. You climbed on with the two of them, resting your leg on his and petting the kitty who had already fallen asleep. You looked up to see Hendery's eyes were closed too. Why were they so cute? You pressed a quick kiss to both of their noses and Hendery smiled.

"Come back"  
You leaned in close to him again and he kissed your forehead before pulling you to fit comfortably against his frame.

"The kitty is here!"  
The voice startled you and you looked up to see Xiaojun in the doorway.  
"I wanna join you guys too" he said, taking his jacket off and making his way behind you, not waiting for anyone's reply.

"Oh? Me too!"  
Yangyang made his way over, lying opposite of Hendery. For a while they simply watched the kitten, taking turns petting and playing with her but finally she decided to go explore. "Guys? The cat left" you said but no one budged. You moved your head slightly to observe the boys surrounding you. Well that answered that. You wondered just how long they'd been sleeping and taking into account Ten's coos drifting in from the other room, you knew the kitty would be fine. You drifted off to sleep too.


End file.
